Sasuke - The King of Anti SS -
by ArtIAce
Summary: Sasuke talking to Naruto about his relationship with a certain girl and how they "magically" ended up getting married, when all he did was insult her and blow her off over the years x) / Based on manga events /


**Sasuke - The King of Anti SS -**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Anti SS / Anti ending / You have been warned

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto in a bar and having boys chat,<p>

Sasuke said,

"So there is this chick… I don't even know what to say about her…"

Naruto said,

"What? Like you have something for her?"

Sasuke said,

"I have something alright… I keep insulting her so openly, yet she never gives up."

Naruto said,

"How so?"

Sasuke said,

"First she asks to go out with me, so I totally blew her off. And I did it in the most obvious way possible. I literally told her that I find her "annoying"."

Naruto said,

"That's harsh, don't you think?"

Sasuke said,

"I thought so for a while, but then she did again! And this time, she confessed her love to me! I can't believe it! I've never shown any interest in her! Yet, she followed me, late at night mind you, and asked me to be with her. Like she'll take care of me… cook for me… etc. I don't even know what to say…"

Naruto said,

"Wow! She's like… so desperate for your attention…!"

Sasuke said,

"I don't know, man… I really don't get it. So this time I made sure she gets it, I told her that she's "very annoying", then I knocked her out cold and left her on a bench, out nowhere, late at night."

Naruto said,

"You're horrible, man."

Sasuke said,

"This girl doesn't agree with you, Naruto. She came again, asking to join me! Guess what she wanted to join me in."

Naruto said,

"I don't know… laser tags, so she could betray you by killing you?"

Sasuke said,

"lol, Nope. She wanted to join me in destroying a fucking village. Her hometown, mind you."

Naruto said,

"No way! You were so dark back then! Why would she want to join you? Does she hate her village?"

Sasuke said,

"Nooo. She'd die for her village."

Naruto said,

"I don't get it…!"

Sasuke said,

"Yeah, me too… so this time I went as far as trying to kill her, and it wasn't an act. I really, really, really wanted to kill her, but she got lucky."

Naruto said,

"I can't believe this… That must've stopped her from chasing after you!"

Sasuke said,

"EEEEH, wrong answer!"

Naruto said,

"No Fucking Way! This is unbelievable! Are you making this up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said,

"Nooo. She actually surprised me! she finally tried to kill me! Maybe I finally went too far and she got it! I was like… ahh finally! A positive response! She gets it now! She won't bother me anymore! YES!"

Naruto said,

"She attacked you? She finally stood for herself!? I never thought she would!"

Sasuke said,

"She couldn't do it though, and I was like, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Dammit! So I grabbed her neck and tried to kill her again, but she got lucky again… ugh… God!"

Naruto said,

"Damn Sasuke! You tried to kill her again! I feel like I want to punch you for it… Just slap her on the face or something…! She'd get it!"

Sasuke said,

"Oh? But this girl didn't mind it. She came yet another time and confessed her love to me, again."

Naruto said,

"I actually want to punch this girl to put some sense into her! Doesn't she see it!? I'm so angry to hear all of this! I could beat the shit out of you because of this! Yet, this girl doesn't even see it!"

Sasuke said,

"So I blew her off, again, call her "So Damn Annoying", and even went as fast as hitting her right in the heart! I made sure she sees my face. I wanted her to know that this was I. I am the one who's hurting you. Look at me! I'm totally insulting you!"

Naruto:

"God!"

Sasuke said,

"I knocked her out cold, again, and sent her to the world of dreams… no wait! I actually sent her to the world of nightmares."

Naruto said,

"Man! What are you doing to this girl! You're destroying her!"

Sasuke said,

"Believe it or not, she totally forgave me. Totally man! I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it."

Naruto said,

"GET OUT!"

Sasuke said,

"This chick came to see me off! She even acted like a teen and asked to join me in my trip yet again… UGH! I can't even…"

Naruto said,

"Is she like hunting you or something? Are you sure she's not a ghost?"

Sasuke said,

"Oh, I wish! So, I blew her off, again, but I didn't hit her this time… I thought, what's the point? She keeps coming back…! So why not try something different? I thought I'd act nice. Maybe this will get under her nerves. So I poked her big forehead with a hint of a smile on my face… Guess what happened next!"

Naruto said,

"She stabbed you somewhere I can't see!?"

Sasuke said,

"lol, No. I wish she did though! She actually smiled! And she wasn't even faking it! She was really happy! She was Fucking Happy Man! I… I'm out of options… I don't know what to do…?"

Naruto said,

"Oh god! I'm so disgusted with her right now… She needs help! Someone give this girl some fucking love!"

Sasuke said,

"I'm sure that if I had blew her brains out on the floor, with that poke, she'd still come chasing after me… a curse! She's like a fucking curse!"

Naruto said,

"This girl needs a LOT of help… she has zero respect for herself!"

Sasuke said,

"Are you up for a bet, Naruto?"

Naruto said,

"Uh, what kind of a bet do you have in mind?"

Sasuke said,

"I'll ask this girl to marry me, and I assure you, that she will say yes."

Naruto said,

"No fucking way! I'm in! That's an easy win. I'm so in!"

Sasuke said,

"I'll let you know what happens."

**Chapter 700 happens…**

Sasuke said,

"She said yes."

Naruto said,

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sidenote<strong>:

Believe it or not! This happened! 6_6

Believe it or not, SS happened! O_o


End file.
